


Grass

by Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary/pseuds/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is harmonious and Fran, the viera, would much rather enjoy it with Balthier than work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 50 prompt word challenge. The word was #47: Grass.

Fran turned over again, sleepily, feeling the soft grass brush against the side of her body. Just as she let her muscles relax they tightened again as she felt a familiar hand on top of her own. “Balthier?” She called his name softly and opened her eyes to see that it was indeed the sky pirate.  


“I’m sorry to wake you my dear, but the Strahl’s engine is not going to repair itself and you know I can’t do it without you. It will be a much speedier repair if I have another pair of hands.” He smiled and extended his hand toward the viera to help her up.  


“Yes… But Balthier.” Fran grabbed the hume’s hand in hers and pulled him down easily. Balthier was lingering with his hands on the grass on each side of her body and looking deeply into her eyes. “The weather is so nice today.” Fran said without even the slightest flinch or blush even though Balthier’s face was so close to hers.  


“Alright, you win.” Balthier said and plopped down next to her. “I suppose the repairs can wait an hour or two.”  


“Yes, they can.” Fran said, once again closing her eyes and relaxing, Balthier’s fingers securely intertwined with hers.  


They both were soon fast asleep in the shadow of one of the Strahl’s wings.


End file.
